Brendam Reborn
Brendam Reborn is an upcoming 2031 American animated epic, adventure, musical, comedy-drama film. It is directed and co-written by Christian Myers. It stars Robert De Niro, Harrison Ford, Helen Mirren, Cate Blanchett, Justin Long, Christian Bale, Jack Nicholson, Michael Douglas, Liam Neeson, Idris Elba, Tim Allen, Ginnifer Goodwin, Craig T. Nelson, Ryan Reynolds, Bob Odenkirk, Diane Keaton, Alain Chabat, Bill Hader, Wallace Shawn, America Ferrera, Gary Oldman, Jonah Hill, Morgan Freeman, Gerard Butler, Keegan-Michael Key, Jordan Peele, Holly Hunter, Dustin Hoffman, J. K. Simmons, Jason Lee, Alan Tudyk, and Samuel L. Jackson. It is a remastered and remake of Brendam 2, Return of the Jedi, Brendam: The Movie, Bernard's Magical World, There and Back Again, and The Rise of Bernard. The film was released early on January 21, 2019 in Ukraine, and it is set to be released on July 19 in the United States on YouTube in IMAX format, celebrating the 1994 film's 25th anniversary. Cast *Robert De Niro as Bernard **Tim Allen voices a younger Bernard. Allen also voices Bernard's brother, Dernard. *Harrison Ford as Zig Zag **Bill Hader as a younger Zig Zag. *Helen Mirren as Olivia **Ginnifer Goodwin as a younger Olivia. *Cate Blanchett as Queen Rey *Justin Long as McPhee *Christian Bale as King Finn *Jack Nicholson as King Joe **Keegan-Michael Key voices a younger Joe and Chuck *Michael Douglas as Toto **Jordan Peele voices a younger Toto *Liam Neeson as Ben Livingston *Idris Elba as Lovelace *Craig T. Nelson as Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi *Ryan Reynolds as Cecil *Bob Odenkirk as Prince John *Diane Keaton as Helga **Catherine Keener voices a younger Helga *Anthony Hopkins as Iago **Alain Chabat voices a younger Iago *Wallace Shawn as Boris Badenov *America Ferrera as Kylee **Jane Fonda voices an older Kylee. This marks Fonda's last voice role in film after her death. *Gary Oldman as Mort Snape *Jonah Hill as Samuel Theodore "Sam" Deavor *Gerard Butler as Professor Zundapp *Morgan Freeman as General Carlos E. Carlos **Samuel L. Jackson voices a younger Carlos *Holly Hunter as Cynthia *Dustin Hoffman as Mr. Benjamin Krupp **Jason Lee as a younger Krupp *Patrick Stewart as The Supreme Leader Snoke *Djimon Hounsou as High Chancellor Rex Dangervest *Cillian Murphy as Count Roderick Von Zipper *Chris Cooper as Fearless Leader *Joan Cusack as Natasha Fatale *J. K. Simmons as Dr. Karl Frankenstein *Benicio del Toro as the Sheriff of Brendam *Alan Tudyk as Smek, Fearless Leader's Security Guard, Francis Robespierre, and Otis *Michael Keaton as Grem *Steve Zahn as Acer *John Ratzenberger as Thanos *Sacha Baron Cohen as Punjab *David Cross as Alfred *Daveed Diggs as Frankie *Andy Dick as Luca *Kevin Michael Richardson as Chauncey *Jennifer Saunders as Masikura *Christina Applegate as Rosita *Anna Faris as Meena *Amy Poehler as Ash *Adam Sandler as Goobot *Andy Samberg as Ooblar *Tracy Morgan as Steven *Ian McKellen as Shelby Forthright *John Malkovich as Mr. Trout *Tony Hale as Mr. Pickles *Danny McBride as Mr. Gristle *Ben Schwartz as BB-8 *Yarrow Cheney as Chewie *Christian Myers as the Narrator Trivia *While directing the movie, Christian Myers narrates the start and end of the movie, dubbing all of Leonard Nimoy's prolouge and epilouge lines from the 1993 film. Category:Brendam main characters Category:Films Category:Remakes Category:Reboot